


Fallen Stars

by dustlinn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brutal Murder, Character Death, How Do I Tag, Major Character Injury, RIP Star Sanses, they didn't deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustlinn/pseuds/dustlinn
Summary: The Star Sanses and Dark Sanses have always been dancing with one another in order to preserve the balance of good and evil. However, one day a side finally loses... And the other wins.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Fallen Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bored and wrote this entire thing in an hour so it may have some mistakes. Not my proudest but I am proud enough to upload it here!

A sickening crack echoed throughout the air as Dream’s body roughly collided with the bricks comprising the outer walls of one of the nearby buildings before it dropped to the ground, creating a considerable indentation in the process. He coughed harshly, blood seeping out of the corners of his mouth and dripping into the snow below him. He did not have to glance downward to realize that one of his ribs had been cracked from the impact but moved a hand to tenderly press against his injury in the hopes that it would help numb the pain even slightly. Unfortunately, it did little as his vision blurred for a split second due to the disorientation he was experiencing.

However, the muffled sound of snow being crunched underneath someone’s slippers soon sounded which caused a spike of fear to pierce the fallen guardian’s soul. Thankfully, the intense burst of emotion shoved away the disorientation, enabling Dream to lift his head to stare at the person who was approaching him. To his dismay, it was none other than his twin – the one who had dealt such brutality on him in the first place.

Nightmare’s single icy-cyan eye focused on the fallen form of his brother before a disturbing grin began to spread across his goop-like facial features; his expression now radiating a sort of ugly glee. “ ** _Well, I must admit I was not expecting you to fall so easily. What a disappointment._** ” He purred with a soft chuckle; his voice sounding otherworldly and just **_wrong_**. “ ** _I wanted to play with you for a little longer, ‘brother’. Although…_** ”

One of the tendrils protruding from the corrupted entity’s back curled up slightly before abruptly shooting forward to latch onto Dream’s throat and lifting him into the air roughly by it. The smaller skeleton released a strangled-sounding yelp as his hands flew up to frantically grip onto the appendage holding him hostage, immediately beginning to futilely attempt prying it off him. His efforts merely earned him the painful feeling of the tentacle tightening considerably to the point where he feared his head would pop clean off, resulting in another choked cry of pain.

“ ** _Now, now… There is no need for that._** ” Nightmare chided, as though he were speaking to a child instead of his own twin before his grin sharpened to something predatory as a crazed gleam became present in his eye – his expression seeming to prove that Dream’s action had personally offended him. “ ** _If you wish to keep your head, I suggest you stop before I go ahead and tear it ever so slowly from your pathetic self. Do you understand?_** ”

Not trusting his voice, Dream could only give the smallest of nods as the tendril around his neck restricted quite a bit of the movement of his head, but it luckily relaxed slightly in response. “ ** _Excellent. Now…_** ” Before Dream could appreciate the lessened pressure, Nightmare abruptly turned around to eye what was left of the environment, causing him to subconsciously follow his twin with his eyes.

What he saw caused the sinking feeling in his core to worsen. Ink, who had been busy battling with the destroyer, was lying limply in what seemed to be a crater – or what was left of him. His right arm and left leg were absent, sharp jagged pieces of bone serving as the stubs. His eye-sockets were completely devoid of light and it was highly possible that he was either unconscious or on the verge of it from how much pain he was experiencing.

His beloved ‘Broomie’ was near his body, in pieces, as Error stood over him with a crazed expression of sick satisfaction at finally rendering his enemy powerless. “ ** _F1nally. Aft3r all th15 t1m3, 1 hav3 d3f3at3d y0u. G00dby3, ba5tard._** ” He held up his hands, a bright red-coloured bone forming within them with the end worryingly sharp, before thrusting it down into the centre of Ink’s forehead.

“NO!” Dream was unable to prevent the scream from bursting forth as he witnessed the attack implant itself into the skull of his friend, watching with horror as the bone comprising Ink’s head immediately cracked open; the end of the attack managing to go clear through him and implanting itself into the ground. Right after, the body of his friend suddenly turned completely black, only for it to dissolve into a pitiful puddle of ink.

Nightmare only chuckled with dark amusement, taking a moment to savour the taste of the rare despair emanating from the guardian of positivity, turning to watch the golden tears rolling down his cheeks. It was an intoxicating thing, like an exotic drug, and he paid little mind to the glitch, giving Dream a look of fake pity instead. “ ** _Don’t worry… You’ll be joining him soon enough but there is one more thing that must happen before you do._** ”

Dream was unable to find the words to question his brother, completely struck by grief, but immediately noticed his only living friend being forced onto his knees in front of the guardian of negativity. “No… NO! DON’T KILL HIM, PLEASE!” He immediately begged, although his pleas fell on deaf ears as Killer gave Dream a wide grin prior to promptly placing his hands on either side of Blue’s skull.

Blue could only offer Dream a small smile as his head was forcibly ripped from his neck. His body dropped to the floor, dissolving into dust, as the genocidal skeleton dropped his head and stomped on it. His foot broke right through the bone, hitting the ground before the rest of Blue turned to dust.

“BLUE! NO, NO, NO! PLEASE!” Dream wailed at the gruesome sight, but the disorientation began to take a hold of him once more. He wanted to scream, yell, avenge his friends, yet all he could do was weakly stare at his sibling who grinned sickeningly at him.

It was then that another tendril abruptly forced its way into his ribcage and ripped out his apple-shaped soul. The feeling of something so **_vile_** touching the very culmination of his being made him want to go off into a blind panic but his head was still violently spinning – and then… Nothing.


End file.
